The Matrix: ReCrossed
by Reloaded
Summary: The Cube has you. Rated PG-13 for language and future sci-fi action violence.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
What would you do if one day, someone told you that your normal day- in, day-out world, your "reality," is just a hoax?  
  
A hoax set up by supernaturally evil robo-coons in your "future." A hoax that has forced you to believe that EVERYTHING is as real as you are.  
  
In a sense, that is true. Nothing you see is real. The true reality is that which you don't see.  
  
You know that some people say that they fear nothing. Now you know that the truth is, they fear.everything. 


	2. Beginnings

It was a typically quiet day in the peaceful town of bobville. At least that's how it started.  
  
"You got the microchip, Dan?" said a duck outside of the bottom-left house of acre B-3, home to Dan Anderson.  
  
"You got the money?" Dan replied.  
  
"Right here, quack," the duck said as he handed Dan an envelope.  
  
Dan took the envelope and opened it. As he counted the money, he looked around to make sure Officer Copper wasn't around. He had gotten in trouble with the law before. It was certainly not going to happen again.  
  
"It's all here, all 200,000 bells," Dan said. "Here's the virus, Bill, be careful with it. Have a nice day."  
  
"You know me," Bill responded. "Why wouldn't I be careful, quack?"  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?"  
  
"You're a funny kid, Tweek," Bill said with a chuckle. "Come to Nookington's with me, quack. We're having a big sale party tonight."  
  
"I can't, I'm busy tonight."  
  
"Come on, you really need to get out more, quack."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll be there when I'm done working."  
  
"That's what I'm talkin' about, quack. I'll see you there."  
  
Tweek shut the door and went back to his computer. What he was now looking at were global newspaper articles telling of the master hacker, Moleus, breaking through the strong firewalls of top corporate databases again.  
  
Just another typical day in the life of a hacker like me, he thought. Little did he know what was about to happen next. He was working on a new virus project when his monitor suddenly went blank.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Tweek said. "Stupid-ass computer."  
  
Just then, green words were mysteriously typed onto the screen: The Cube has you, Tweek.  
  
Then those were erased and replaced with new ones: Follow the brown Bunnie. 


	3. The Party

After his strange experience with the computer, Tweek climbed into his classic bed to rest before the sale party. When he woke up to the alarm on his cube clock, he put on his Trojan Man pattern shirt.  
  
He then walked over to Nookington's. There was so much noise emanating from the store, it seemed like the entire village was there. Tweek walked through the sliding door only to be greeted by Tom Nook.  
  
"Welcome! Today, we are having a sale.and a party!" he said, giving Tweek a somewhat evil glance.  
  
"Thanks, bitch, I'll look around," Tweek playfully replied. "Anyways, what are turnips going for these days?"  
  
"Today, I am buying turnips at 63 bells per turnip," Nook answered.  
  
"Cheap bastard."  
  
He then proceeded to go upstairs, where the sale and party were going on. Right away, he was greeted by Nook's two boys, Timmy and Tommy.  
  
"Welcome to the annual sale party.Timmay!" was their greeting. "If you need any help, please don't hesitate to ask.Timmay!"  
  
Tweek then went over to the carpet table to see what was on sale. "1,450 bells for an 8-mat Tatami?" he said. "Those Nooks are crazier than Redd."  
  
"Hello, Tweek," a voice behind him said. He turned around and found himself face-to-face with a brown rabbit. "I've been looking for you."  
  
"Do I know you?" Tweek responded. "Because I'm not sure that I do, but you look familiar."  
  
"I think I have some idea," was her answer.  
  
"You're the person that was hacking my computer!" he quietly exclaimed. "Never do that again."  
  
"My name is Bunnie. And yes, I was the one communicating through your computer. We need your help."  
  
"WE? There are more of you? And what could you possibly need MY help for? All I know how to do is be a hacker."  
  
"Fortunately, that's exactly what we need you for."  
  
Tweek just gave her a questioning glance, and then turned away. As he left the store and walked home, he couldn't help thinking about what Bunnie had said. I guess I'll just sleep on it, he thought.  
  
He had his gyroid change the door pattern to his G-Cube pattern, and keep watch while Tweek slept. Tweek opened the door and went inside. He went upstairs to the Nintendo( room and played some Excitebike and Wario's Woods before going to sleep.  
  
When he had played himself out, he went downstairs and climbed into bed. Expecting to have a good night's sleep, he shut his eyelids. Then, he heard a sudden "thump" followed by a loud knocking on the door.. 


End file.
